Semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits, are typically fabricated in large batches from a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer is then diced into individual dies, or microchips, which are subsequently packaged. During integrated circuit fabrication, individual devices, such as transistors, may be electrically isolated from one another by fabricating isolation regions such as, for instance, deep trench isolation regions and shallow trench isolation regions. The continually increasing demand for smaller circuit structures and faster device performance is driven, at least in part, by performance enhancements in manufacturing processes including, for instance, fabricating isolation regions, by which the circuit structures are formed on a wafer.